


Parenting style

by AdituHino, fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), Volupture



Series: No excuses, No apologies, No regrets [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Loft (2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Brother/Brother Incest, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Father/Son Incest, Flogging, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdituHino/pseuds/AdituHino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volupture/pseuds/Volupture
Summary: Наказание, как и поощрение подростков может быть разным.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Vincent Stevens, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Vincent Stevens/James T. Kirk
Series: No excuses, No apologies, No regrets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895311
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Parenting style

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая часть цикла «No excuses, No apologies, No regrets».
> 
> Все персонажи, задействованные в тексте, достигли возраста согласия или совершеннолетия.

Они в кои-то веки выбрались из дома посидеть в кафе — обычную бургерную с потёртыми диванами и пластиковыми подносами, но Джим был счастлив, потому что на этот раз они пошли втроём. Винсент всегда отказывался или находил шуточные предлоги увильнуть во время их предыдущих вылазок. Отговорки «нет желания сидеть в подобных слишком люксовых местечках», «я пропахну прогорклым маслом из-под картошки, и у меня не закажут ни один проект» Леонард с Джимом принимали без вопросов, когда как на самом деле всем троим было ясно, что Винс просто не готов выносить на прилюдное обозрение их крепчавшую с каждым днём связь. Слишком долго он болтался от одной женщины к другой, и теперь, когда у него появилось ощущение настоящей семьи, он всё ещё не верил в неё до конца — в четырёх стенах ставшего общим дома полностью принять за правду их странную семейную идиллию было легче. В этот же вечер, когда Джим предложил уставшим после работы Маккоям «сгонять похавать в Мак-Маки», как он выразился, Винсент неожиданно согласился. 

Зато Джим был абсолютно в своей стихии. Все заказали картошку фри и по бургеру. Винсент присел рядом с братом напротив Джима и почти принялся за еду, но был остановлен касанием гибкого запястья. Он удивлённо поднял глаза. Ответный взгляд Джима лучился весельем. Тот пододвинул на середину стола свой поднос, накрытый бумажной салфеткой, и вытряхнул свою картошку на него.

— Папа, дядя Винс, — он посмотрел по очереди на обоих, — мы же вместе пришли, высыпайте тоже.  
Леонард улыбнулся и вытряхнул фри на поднос, а Винс немного помедлил, но в конце концов последовал примеру брата.

Джим продолжил беспечно болтать о вышедшем недавно сериале про космические путешествия и есть из общей теперь большой горы картошки фри, не обращая внимания на то, как переглядываются Маккои: Винсент с непривычной для него благодарностью, а Леонард с пониманием.  


— Как прошёл день в школе? — Винс озвучил дежурный вопрос, который обычно задавал Леонард, что тоже не укрылось от всех троих.  
— Хорошо, даже слишком. — Джим опустил глаза, задумавшись.  
— Что значит «слишком»? — спросил в свою очередь Леонард.  
— Иногда я хочу, — Джим сделал ударение на последнем слове, — чтобы что-то пошло не так, и я оказался плохим мальчиком… — зачастил он к концу фразы сбивчиво.  
— Почему? — голос Леонарда выдал его, но и так было ясно, что разговор принимает не детский оборот.  
Джим молча положил в рот еще одну картофельную палочку и прожевал, не поднимая глаз.  
— Потому что мне нравится это, — наконец ответил он.

Братья посмотрели друг на друга, подмечая все признаки возбуждения: каким тяжёлым стало их дыхание, а зрачки обоих расширились как по команде. Этот пацан умудрялся изумлять тогда, когда уже казалось бы, ничем удивить невозможно. Леонард вспомнил, как наказывал Джима за его проступки, о которых они предпочитали теперь не вспоминать. И каждый раз тот возбуждался чуть ли не больше, чем от обычных ласк.  
— Нравится что именно, мальчик мой?  
— Что плохих мальчиков наказывают.

Над столом повисло молчание, которое прервалось шумом, который издавал Джим, допивая газировку. Он старательно тянул жидкость из пластикового стакана, обхватив трубочку губами, втягивая щеки и всё также не поднимая глаз. Леонард убедился, что на соседних диванах нет людей, и продолжил расслабленно:

— Раз так — ты всегда можешь сам придумать, за что должен быть наказан.  
Джим задрожал и свёл ноги вместе, прекрасно понимая, как выглядит сейчас — смущённым, раскрасневшимся, готовым ко всему.  
Винс фыркнул и заметил как бы между прочим:  
— Когда в Европе было принято наказывать заключённых поркой, причины находились до смешного абсурдные. Например, я своими глазами видел список, где одним из таких поводов стало неправильное произнесение слова «капуста».

Это всех рассмешило и разрядило мгновенно накалившуюся обстановку. Остаток времени в кафе они провели, непринуждённо болтая о всякой ерунде. Но несущественная, казалось бы, информация прочно засела в голове Джима, потому что на подъезде к дому он вдруг выдал, с беспечным видом глядя в окно машины:  
— Капурста. Или как вам такое — крипипуста? Два неправильных слова можно считать за причину для двойного наказания?  
Леонард почувствовал, как его охватывает жар, и посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида на покрасневшую вмиг тонкую шею Джима и приоткрытые сухие губы.  
— Более чем достаточно. Винс, а ты как считаешь?  
Вид Винсента говорил лучше любых слов.  
— Я считаю, что твой пацан, братец, схватывает всё налету и даст ещё фору. И к чёрту овощи.

Через полчаса Джим, полностью обнажённый, стоял на коленях посреди гостиной, устланной мягким ковролином. Лицом к лицу с ним сидел Винсент в одних только носках, обхватив руки мальчика и прижимая их по обеим сторонам бёдер, так что со стороны выглядело, будто Джим держит руки по швам. Леонард расположился позади Джима, он лишь расстегнул пару пуговиц и закатал рукава своей клетчатой рубашки. В комнате так сгустилось напряжение, что его можно было резать ножом. У Джима стояло, но никто не спешил оказывать ему помощь.

— Джим, ты сегодня вёл себя очень хорошо. — Леонард, казалось, никуда не торопился, хотя чётко очерченная выпуклость на джинсах говорила о том, что он возбуждён не меньше остальных. — Но не всегда. Я тебя очень люблю, но ты знаешь, что делают с плохими мальчиками, так ведь?  
— Знаю. — Запястья Джима подрагивали, крепко сжатые руками Винсента.  
— Так что с ними делают?  
— Их… наказывают.  
— Как ты считаешь, если они провинились не слишком сильно, они могут рассчитывать на смягчение наказания?  
— Могут ли рассчитывать?.. — в голосе Джима послышалась растерянность.  
— А ты как считаешь, брат?  
— Только если проявляют терпение и не кончают быстро, — ухмыльнулся тот, смотря Леонарду в глаза. Он перевёл взгляд на плечи Джима, наблюдая за тем, как участилось у того дыхание.  
— Я думаю, Джим постарается быть сегодня терпеливым, ведь так, мой хороший?  
Тот утвердительно закивал, не в силах произнести ответ.  
— Винс тебе поможет, — с этими словами Леонард огладил спину и ягодицы Джима и без предупреждения с размаху шлёпнул по ним. Раздался крик, в котором страсти было гораздо больше, чем боли или чего-то другого.

Винсент пошарил в кармане и достал голубое силиконовое кольцо, которое без труда растянул и надел Джиму на основание члена. Затем снова крепко ухватил того за руки, принуждая стоять смирно.  
— Он готов получить своё наказание, братец. Ты бы видел его лицо сейчас. И не только его, — сказал он, окидывая внимательным взглядом вид перед собой.  
На ягодицы Джима посыпалась целая серия размеренных ударов. Каждый раз он откидывал голову и заходился стоном, не имея возможности сменить положение, прикоснуться в себе.  
— Плохих, — шлепок, — мальчиков, — шлепок, — наказывают, — шлепок, — соответствующе! — закончил Леонард и ударил особенно хлёстко.  
Джим заскулил, извиваясь в руках Винса. Тот наклонился и обхватил губами маленький твёрдый сосок, продолжая удерживать гибкое тело. Затем просто обнял Джима и втянул в долгий поцелуй. В это время Леонард выдавил смазку на пальцы и, не согревая, размазал её по ягодицам. От соприкосновения холодного геля с горящей кожей Джим дёрнулся и застонал Винсу в рот. Маккои определённо решили довести его до исступления этим вечером.  
Леонард проник сначала одним, потом скользнул двумя пальцами в узкую дырку, уверенно разрабатывая её. Иногда он снова шлёпал по нежной коже ягодиц, каждый раз неизменно выбивая из Джима стон удовольствия.  
— Плохие мальчики говорят о своих желаниях, чтобы стать хорошими, помнишь об этом? — спросил Леонард, надавливая уже тремя пальцами на бугорок простаты.  
— Помню, папочка-а, — Джим выгнулся, запутавшись руками в густой шевелюре Винса, который целовал и прикусывал в это время нежную кожу у него на груди, шее, в районе ключиц.  
— Так чего ты хочешь сейчас?  
— Хочу твой член, папочка, очень.  
— Где именно, мой мальчик?  
— В моей заднице. В моей… узкой норке. — Джим покраснел, задыхаясь от желания и смущения.  
— Молодец. И это всё?  
— Нет…  
— Что ещё?  
— Чтобы ты шлёпал меня дальше.  
— Как правильно просят хорошие мальчики?  
— Пожалуйста, папочка! — Джим всхлипнул, расставил ноги и прогнулся в спине максимально, насколько это вообще возможно, стоя в положении на коленях.  
— Правильно, мой хороший. Сейчас ты получишь всё это.

Леонард быстро расстегнул ремень и ширинку, приспустил джинсы вместе с трусами, наконец высвободив крепко стоящий, уже подтекающий смазкой член. Он протолкнул головку члена в розовую, всё еще тесную дырку Джима, и медленно вошёл, крепко придерживая того за основание шеи. Затем положил руки на узкие бедра и начал вбиваться, постепенно ускоряясь, тяжело дыша, наблюдая как член входит и выходит, раскрывая его мальчика.

Винсент прихватил Джима за оба соска, начал их выкручивать и оттягивать, наблюдая, как тот стонет с откинутой назад головой и закрытыми глазами. Кольцо не давало Джиму кончить, продлевая его удовольствие и мучая одновременно.

Через некоторое время, почувствовав приближение оргазма, Леонард вышел из горячего тела. Он посмотрел на Винса и кивнул ему. Тот для удобства поменял положение, нагнулся и облизнул головку ладного, не слишком крупного члена мальчика, опять схватив того за запястья и удерживая на месте.  
Леонард размахнулся и хлёстко ударил по уже розовым ягодицам. Джим взвыл. Винс отсасывал умело и дерзко, как и многое, что делал в жизни — но в это раз не обращая внимания на свой длящийся уже столько времени стояк, в качестве исключения искренне желая сделать приятное кому-то другому. Джим смог выдержать ещё только три шлепка и кончил Винсу глубоко в горло, извиваясь в исступлении. Его тут же отпустили, и он безвольно повалился на ковёр, всё еще часто дыша. Леонард, выпутался до конца из джинсов и белья, бережно снял силиконовое кольцо с опавшего члена их мальчика, обтёр Джима, поднял его на руки и понёс в их спальню. Винс последовал за ними, облизывая покрасневшие от минета губы и захватив смазку с собой.

— А теперь ты будешь просто лежать и наблюдать, хорошо, мой мальчик? Отдыхай.  
— Да, папочка. Спасибо, что разрешаешь смотреть на вас. — Джим лёг на живот, чувствуя, как горят ягодицы. Его вело от пережитого напряжения, но он подвинулся на край, чтобы дать остальным больше места.  
— Тебя ведь заводит, когда он смотрит на нас — не меньше, чем меня, так ведь? — Винс наконец снял носки и выбросил куда-то в угол комнаты. Он подошёл к кровати вплотную и встал, расправив плечи. Медленно провёл руками по торсу сверху вниз, похотливо глядя на Леонарда. — Я тоже когда-то был подростком, как и ты. Но тогда никто не смотрел на нас… к сожалению. — Договорил он прищурившись.  
— Если собираешься только болтать, я найду чем занять твой рот. — Леонард, казалось, принял правила некой игры, которая с давних пор велась только между ними. — Правда, в этом случае твоя задница останется сегодня без крепкого члена брата.

Винс хохотнул в ответ, но промолчал.

Леонард сбросил рубашку и вытянулся поверх одеяла, огладив налитой член, смотря на Винса сумрачным взглядом. В этот момент им обоим не нужны были слова, чтобы понять друг друга. Винсент забрался на него, оседлал и припал к раскрытому рту в развратном глубоком поцелуе, потираясь задницей о стоящий член брата. С их лиц полностью исчезло светлое выражение, ему на смену пришло нечто тёмное и вязкое, почти физически ощутимо заполняющее пространство между ними. Наконец Винс отстранился и сел обратно, крепко сжав опять ногами бока Леонарда. Губы его искривились, лишь отдалённо напоминая Джиму улыбку. Леонард взял его правую руку, поднес к губам и погрузил указательный и средний пальцы себе в рот до самого основания, не разрывая контакта глаз, обильно смачивая слюной. Потом развёл ягодицы брата.

— Поработай для меня в своей дырке, Винсент. Давай, постарайся как следует.

Винс не ответил, а только приподнялся, тяжело дыша, изогнулся и начал разрабатывать себя, заведя руку за спину. Левой он нашарил предплечье Леонарда. Джим видел, как переплелись их пальцы в плотный замок. Свободной рукой Леонард легко обхватил член Винса, сначала точным движением размазал каплю по головке, затем слегка оттянул крайнюю плоть и прошёлся вверх-вниз, едва задевая кожу. Винс низко застонал и принялся ещё усердней растягиваться, пока брат терпеливо гладил его бедро и ягодицу, коротко подбадривая вслух совсем не так нежно, как Джима, иногда опять бегло касаясь тяжёлого, качающегося члена. Наконец, Винс решил, что достаточно растянут. Оба уже вспотели и шумно дышали. Леонард позволил обильно смазать себя и насадиться, не делая почти никаких движений, только глубоко втянув в себя воздух. Они задвигались одновременно, Винс упёрся руками в грудь брату и откинул голову, открыв рот в беззвучном стоне, Леонард качал бедрами, придерживая того и глядя на него из-под прикрытых век, иногда сильно сжимая его ягодицы, а после проходясь руками по всему телу, до куда мог достать. Казалось, они раскачиваются вместе во время шторма, который рискует захлестнуть обоих очередной волной. Смотря на Винсента, Джим не понимал, как выражение лица может быть абсолютно покорным и безумно жадным одновременно.

— Давай вместе, братец, — прошептал Винс отчётливо в тишине комнаты, которая сопровождалась только их хриплым дыханием и звуками тихих шлепков кожи о кожу.  
— Тебе придётся постараться, потому что я вот-вот спущу, — хрипло ответил Леонард и издал короткий стон, когда тот насадился на него особенно сладко.

Винс остановился и начал энергично ласкать свой член, глядя брату в глаза. В какой-то момент он убрал руку, её сменили пальцы Леонарда. Они опять закачались, теперь уже быстрее, начав постанывать сперва тихо, а затем всё громче и громче, и буквально через пол минуты бурно кончили практически одновременно. Винс упал брату на грудь и лежал так некоторое время, неосознанными движениями размазывая собственную сперму по их животам. Потом они аккуратно расцепились и легли рядом, такие похожие и вместе с тем разные. Леонард оказался посередине. Он зевнул и повернул голову к Джиму.  
— Как ты, Джимми?  
— Мне кажется, я люблю вас обоих, просто по-разному, — вырвалось у того помимо его воли. Винсент моргнул и замер. Потом удивлённо вскинул брови, тоже повернув к нему голову.  
— У меня проблемы со слухом, или может сегодня Рождество наступило, а, брат? — спросил он неверящим тоном.  
Леонард улыбнулся тепло и раскинул руки.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, какой ты, Джим. Идите сюда оба, я вас обниму.  
Две головы устроились по обеим сторонам от него, а Джим перекинул ещё и ногу. Так они и заснули, уставшие и разморенные.


End file.
